The data broadcasting technology has been gaining widespread use in recent years, making it possible to not only simply distribute videos, but also provide privileges such as electronic coupons for discount services of predetermined stores.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a communication and broadcast cooperative service providing system capable of recognizing, with the data broadcasting technology, whether or not a user has viewed a specific broadcast, and providing a privilege such as an electronic coupon in accordance with a viewing status of the broadcast.